Smut University 2013
by GeezerWench
Summary: Smut University 2013 hosted by Project Team Beta. Homework assignments inspired by a prompt. One shots that will typically feature Jasper and Bella, I imagine, since I heart him hard. AU, rated M for adult situations and probably language and stuff since I cuss like a sailor. May the naughtiness ensue!
1. The Claiming of Jasper

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Smut University 2013 by Project Team Beta

Perve Swerve

**Prompt:** Use the picture prompt above to write a lemon in the perve swerve style which you are most comfortable with.

It is a black and white photograph of a man and a women in an "compromising position" on a set of wooden stairs. The picture is taken from below them on the stairs.

* * *

**The Claiming Of Jasper**

* * *

She met him on the stairs, stopping three steps above where Jasper stood. Her smooth fingers reached out and brushed lightly over his cheek leaving hot trails behind. She moved down one stair, watching him, bringing her eyes on the same level with his, but they were trained on his lips.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked in a whisper, and he swallowed thickly. "What _have_ you been doing to me?"

"You're going to be mine." Bella's deep brown eyes moved up to meet his tawny ones. "You _are_ mine. I've known since I was in Volterra. The dazzle, the thrall…the glamour…whatever you want to call it." She waved her left hand in the air. "The _hold_ Edward had over me was broken the moment Aro touched his hand to read his mind. Edward said I was his mate, and Marcus looked up at me and shook his head, but I already knew." She moved down another step, placing her body closer to his. She was so close that he could feel her warmth sinking into his cold skin.

Her fingers slid along his jaw until they reached the point of his chin. "The tie to Edward that I thought I had felt was broken. Alice knew then, too. She had a vision, but she was somehow able to hide it from Edward." She slowly brought her lips up to his,nearly touching him. "We think he didn't see it because Aro was in his mind." Her soft lips lightly touched his firm ones. "_You_ know. You know you don't belong to Alice. You've always known that. And you weren't surprised when Alice gave you divorce papers."

He was stunned that Bella knew about that, but she and Alice had been spending quite a bit of time together. Alice must have told her despite that fact that they had agreed not to tell anyone.

No. Alice had said that they shouldn't tell Edward, and Jasper had diligently kept it from him.

He looked at Bella with a new appreciation.

"But last September…"

"Last September you were trying to protect me from Edward. If you had tasted my blood then we both would have known we were mates." Her right hand slid down his chest to his waist, and the very tip of her tongue flicked over his lips. "Alice and I discussed it over and over and decided that she never had a vision of me cutting my finger because I wasn't in danger from _you_. We all know Edward shoved me into that table to get me away from _him_."

Bella kissed him and his iron control broke. His arms were around her, crushing her to his body, and his lips were at her ear. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, but I fought against it. I was with Alice. I thought…I thought it was just because you smelled so sweet. I thought I was just feeling Edward's obsession with you. He couldn't read your mind, but I could always feel your emotions, and I thought…."

"No. You could at first, but once I heard what you could do, I worked at blocking them from you. Even though I thought I loved Edward, I wanted you more and more, and I thought I was such a…such a slut for that."

When he pulled his face from her hair to protest, both of her hands were on either side of his face, and she stared intently into his darkening eyes.

"I've been hiding it from you, but _this_ is how I feel about you, Jasper." She let loose the wall she had carefully built around her feelings for him. Feelings that had nearly gone out of control the moment she had seen him at the airport when she had returned from that horrific trip to Italy to save Edward. She couldn't regret that she had gone with Alice and had helped to save him. Her only regret was that she had allowed herself to be swayed and controlled by him. She had allowed herself to be kept from Jasper—but no longer.

She released all the pent up love and longing that she held for him, and he gasped as it crashed over him and filled him completely.

His mouth covered hers, and he forced his tongue between her lips, wanting to taste her. It was like he was suddenly on fire he wanted her so badly. When her lust and desire flowed through him, he tore the blue jeans from her body and pressed his hardening dick against her hip. He had to have her. He had to be inside her. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her in that moment.

"Upstairs," he said, groaning as he pushed against her again. "We should go upstairs."

"No," she gasped out. "No, I want you _now_." Her hands slid down his sides and fumbled with the hem of his T-shirt as she yanked it from the waistband of his jeans. When it was free, her hands were on his cool skin, burning him; her desire setting him aflame.

He held her firmly with his left arm, and his right hand moved quickly to unfasten the button of his own jeans. He was nearly overwhelmed with lust for her.

Bella's thumbs hooked in the waistband of his jeans and shoved them down, releasing his straining dick, her own lust feeding into his.

"But the stairs…" He couldn't think. His mind was consumed with her scent and her need. He ached for her.

Her right hand grazed over his ass and quickly slid forward, her fingertips lightly brushing over his dick, and he shivered at her tentative touch.

He lowered her to the stairs, setting her gently on the tread and bracing his left arm against the others so that her soft skin would not be bruised.

"Bella, I think that you're a virgin and…" he said hesitantly.

"I am, and I want _you_. I want to be _yours_," she said vehemently. "Enough time has been wasted—time I could have spent with you—and I don't want to wait anymore."

Her hands drifted up his sides and to his back. Everywhere her skin touched his tingled, and he felt delicious shockwaves of electricity pulse through him.

He wanted her but he also wanted to give her the chance to change her mind. He could sense how determined she was, but he had to be sure. "What about Edward?"

Anger flashed through her deep brown eyes. "Alice sent everyone else to Seattle to go shopping. I officially broke up with Edward this morning, and Alice took him hunting. Jasper, you are starting to really annoy me, but I still want you. I love you. I want to make love with you."

"You planned this."

"Yes!" she said with exasperation. "Because you're mine, and I will have you."

His heart swelled at her declaration, and he knew that what he was feeling for her was adoration. He glanced down at her soft, pink lips and back up to her liquid eyes. "I…I want you, but it's going to hurt."

Finally, a blush crept up her cheeks. "I've done some reading on the internet. It…it won't hurt very long."

He stared into her eyes and felt the truth of every word that she spoke. He felt her certainty and resolve. He felt her love wrap around him like a warm blanket, and he had never experienced anything like it before.

"Jasper, I need you. Now."

He needed _her_. He wanted to be with her. He couldn't wait to be inside her. The venom pooled in his mouth, and he licked his fingers. He spread it over the head of his dick and guided it to her hot entrance.

"Bella, I…"

She gripped his waist and looked at him with determination. "Jasper, you're mine. You've always been mine." She reached up and licked over his lips. "I _want_ you, and I'm going to make you mine." Her hands slid up his sides, and she hooked her right leg over his hips. "Jasper, please," she said breathily. "Feel how much I need you."

All the lust and desire she felt poured into him, and he was helpless to resist her.

"Ohhhhhh," he groaned and slid deliberately into her heat, gripping her left hip and shuddering at the sensations of hot and tight and smooth. "Oh. Oh, God. Bella, oh, God. I don't know if I can…."

"It's okay. I'm okay," Bella panted quickly. "I'm yours. Only yours. I love you, Jasper. You're mine. You're all mine." Her elation and sense of possession coiled around him and bound him to her.

A low growl started in his chest, and he battled against the urge to pull back and slam into her, take her, again and again.

All his muscles tightened and strained with the effort to keep from hurting her fragile human body. He shifted his feet on the stairs, drawing up his right leg and eased his hips slowly away from her. As he pushed into her again, the low growl grew louder, and he _knew_ she was his. With every cell in his body he knew he belonged to her. She was only his, and she belonged to _him_.

"You're mine." He drew his tongue up the side of her throat. "Mine." He growled into her ear and willed his fingers not to grip her neck more firmly.

"Yes." She panted and pressed her lips to his jaw. "Yes. Yours, Jasper. Yours."

He thrust smoothly into her again, and his teeth grazed over her shoulder. He was shocked at the strength of the urge, the compulsion to bite her and force his venom into her, and he snatched his teeth away from her delicate skin.

"Ahhhhh." Bella breathed out with a long sigh. "Jasper, I'm ready. I'm ready to be with you. I want to be with you. Always."

"Are you?" he asked with a deep growl, his heart feeling as if it would burst with her admission. "Are you ready? Do you want to be with me? Do you want me?" He thrust into her again and placed his teeth at her throat. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her with him always. He knew he had always wanted her. His…soul…had yearned for her his entire existence, and she had come to him and filled the emptiness he had always carried.

"Yes. I always want you."

Her arms went around him as he thrust into her, and his teeth sank into her throat.

..


	2. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Smut University 2013 by Project Team Beta

Smutty Recipe

**Prompt:** Write a first sex scene between two people who have been waiting for this to happen for a long time for whatever reason. To make this straight to the point (your goal is an erotic description of foreplay). They both are not virgins.

**A/N:** *sigh* I couldn't think of a darn thing for days! Then it hit me. It hasn't gone through any betas. *gulp*

* * *

Smut University 2013 - 2

**Old Friends**

The two vampires stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, and the larger of the two knocked rapidly. He waited a moment, turned the knob, and swung the door open into the room. He stepped back and waved Jasper in. He bowed his dark head, watching the newcomer, and grinned, showing even white teeth. "Wait here," the muscular man said and pulled the door closed, leaving Jasper alone in the room.

Jasper was tall at six foot three, but Felix had practically towered over him. He had to have been seven feet tall. He was the tallest vampire he had ever seen. When Felix had met him at the airport, he had been dressed in an smartly tailored charcoal grey suit, but as soon as they had entered the castle, Felix had put on a medium grey hooded cloak that swept the tile floor and led Jasper swiftly through dimly lit stone corridors.

Jasper looked around and took in the comfortable room. Other furnishings he had seen throughout the castle had been rather ornate but this room was quite relaxed and inviting. Low lights from lamps placed on sturdy tables accented with wrought iron were next to deep brown leather upholstered chairs and couches. There were several vases of fresh flowers around the room, but even those he wouldn't have considered fussy. There wasn't one piece of cut glass or crystal among them. The vases appeared to be made of stone.

"Ten years is a long time, Jasper." Bella appeared in a doorway at the rear of the large sitting room to greet the tall blond man standing in front of her. She wanted him badly. From the first time she had seen his beautifully rugged face on her laptop, she had wanted him; she had craved him. Then he was in her rooms, and she had breathed in his scent and nearly been overcome with how … delicious it was. How sensual, how erotic … how so very perfect it was. She smelled his warm leather and sunshine and cinnamon and … _knew_. She had to quickly calm herself before she left her bedroom to greet him. She forcefully calmed her nerves; grateful her shield could block her emotions and her scent from him.

Jasper studied her. She had changed quite a bit since the last time he had seen her. Of course, the last time he had seen her was at her eighteenth birthday, and he had tried to take a bite out of her.

Immediately afterward, Edward had convinced the family that Bella would only be safe from the dark and depraved world of the vampires if they all left; cutting all ties to the young human girl they had all come to love.

They hadn't realized that when Edward had abandoned her in the forest behind her house, some of those very same depraved vampires he had been trying to save her from had been lying in wait.

"Yes. Ten years _can_ be a long time." Jasper turned only his head to watch her as she walked slowly to his left and around him. "But what's ten years between old friends who happen to be vampires?"

"You're right." Bella laughed lightly as she moved silently toward a small table in front of the window. She ran her finger along the top of the gleaming wood and delicately touched the flowers arranged in a rounded vase, her back to him. "I'm glad we were able to contact each other and keep in touch."

"We were surprised to hear from you eight years ago, to say the least." Jasper was currently surprised as he studied her form. No vampire would ever turn his or her back on him. The many silvery battle scars that showed on him, even when he wore long-sleeved shirts, guaranteed their caution and wariness. But Bella had nothing to fear from him. He had never truly wanted to hurt her and then there was her shield. She had told him no one could touch her unless she allowed it.

She had not mentioned it, but he was unable to feel her emotions, as he could with every other vampire or human, and though he thought he could detect a faint hint of her spicy scent throughout the room, he was unable to breathe it in completely. The flowers that were placed around the room seemed to be masking it. He was puzzled by that.

She had told him at the beginning of their tentative communications that she didn't blame him for trying to attack her at that ill-fated and unwanted birthday party. Through their infrequent video chats, emails, and phone calls, she had finally convinced him that he had actually done her a favor. At the time, she had not elaborated.

He had found that he had looked forward to every communication from her, no matter how brief, and had eagerly anticipated finally seeing her in the flesh after so long. Had it only been three days since she had called and formerly invited him?

He had dressed simply in boots, blue jeans, and a plain white oxford shirt he had left unbuttoned at the collar. He hadn't wanted to alarm her with the scars that littered his arms, so he had only rolled the cuffs twice. Surprisingly, she seemed to have had no reaction at all. Vampires, male or female, saw them as a warning of danger and often flinched away from him.

He was gratified to see that she had also dressed simply in black, low-heeled boots, blue jeans and a forest green fitted blouse. The clothes were unassuming, but they were anything but plain. He imagined the kings had had her measure taken; the clothes fit so well and enhanced her womanly curves. She looked … He hadn't known what he expected her to wear, but she was perfect.

As she plucked a pink and white lily from the large flower arrangement, he couldn't help studying her further. It was only expected that she would have become even more beautiful than she had been as a human, but seeing her through the imperfect lens of a web cam had not done her justice. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and the deep brown and chestnut color was even glossier than it had been when she was human. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through its silky strands.

She twirled the leafless stem of the lily in her slim fingers as she gazed out the window at the darkening landscape. She looked quickly over her shoulder at him. "I'm glad you came to Volterra." She turned toward him and leaned back against the table, tugging at the curved tail of her tailored, silk top.

The deep green was striking against the pale ivory of her skin, and the unbuttoned collar gave him an enticing peek of her collar bones. It pleased him that her skin was perfectly smooth and showed no indication of scars or that any had tried to claim her. That thought caught him up short. She was beautiful, desirable—any male would be proud to claim her.

The only scar he _could_ see was the one from her human days when the nomad James had bitten her on her right wrist. Her sleeves were rolled to just beneath her elbows. Of course, he couldn't see any more of her skin. He tried to suppress it, but he was disappointed.

He also found her deep red eyes to be strangely mesmerizing. He knew that she indulged in the Volturi's preferred diet of human blood, but seeing them in person had a stronger effect on him than he had anticipated. He liked it.

"Did Felix behave himself? He can be a handful at times."

Startled, Jasper blurted out, "Yes. He barely spoke at all when he met me at the airport. He didn't say anything on the drive over, and when we came into the castle, he led me directly here. I never even saw any other vampires."

Bella smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Good. He can be a good boy when he wants to, but he's usually a jerk."

Puzzled again, Jasper cocked his head at her. When it was evident she wasn't going to explain what she'd said about the huge, intimidating vampire he continued with, "Thank you for inviting me. I did want to see you." He moved to face her, but remained standing in the center of the carpeted floor. Had they been human, she would have directed him to a seat on the well-padded leather couch and probably offered him a glass of iced tea to help cool the summer's heat.

His eyes roamed quickly over her very feminine form, and he noted with appreciation that her time as a human in Volterra had been very good for her. He wondered how long they had allowed her to remain human.

She had been slim when he knew her before, but as a vampire, she had the full, rounded curves of a mature woman, and he was finding it difficult to keep his golden eyes on her face, beautiful as it was.

Thankfully, his gaze was drawn by her movement to her hands holding the flower just below her heart-shaped face. The pink of the throat of the lily seemed to be a deeper shade of the pink of Bella's lips. As her index finger and thumb slid down and back up the woody stem of the lily, he quickly swallowed and asked, "You never really told me who caught you in the woods behind your house, or even really what happened afterward."

During their early pen pal days, and beyond, she had always kept her messages brief. The more she talked to him and wrote to him the more she wanted to, and she was afraid she would let it slip that she had come to adore him. But that wouldn't stop her from _plying her evil feminine wiles_, as Felix had joked before he went to the airport to pick Jasper up.

After her fingers slid down and off the green stem, she lifted its firm cut end and drew it slowly across her bottom lip.

Jasper's eyes followed its progress. He was entranced, and his fingers flexed and tightened as he waited for her to respond.

"Oh," she began as she very casually tapped her pouting lips with the cut end of the lily. "Aro had Carlisle and everyone watched. He'd had guardsmen watching you all for months." She absently traced the flower stem over her chin and cheek and down the smooth column of her throat.

Captivated, Jasper's eyes followed the stem's path downward where Bella proceeded to drag it across her chest and tap her shoulder.

He cleared his throat and forced his eyes up to her amused ones. "They'd been watching us?" He'd been completely unaware of it.

"Oh, yeah. Just a routine check," she said nonchalantly, waving the flower in the air. "Aro had wanted to surprise his old friend Carlisle with a little visit, since it had been so long, so he did the Aro thing and had the guard go and check it all out." She dipped her head to the lily and took a deep sniff, closing her eyes as she did so.

Her long, thick lashes rested on her cheeks, and Jasper inhaled slowly. She was beyond beautiful.

Bella's eyes opened again, and she looked up at Jasper. "Then I showed up." She blinked a few times, fluttering those dark lashes. "Felix and Demetri were intrigued with Edward and his little _pet_. They had bets about how long I would last."

Jasper couldn't help cringing at the pet reference. He'd thought the same thing until he had gotten to know her a little better when he and Alice had taken her to Phoenix to keep her from the sadistic vampire James who was hunting her. He didn't even want to think about all the different bets he and Emmett had made concerning her.

He was truly glad he hadn't won any of those bets.

"After a while, they went away, but they came back shortly before my eighteenth birthday and were amazed to see I was still alive and human. So they hung out a little." She traced underneath her chin with the white and pink petals. "They just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood when Edward threw me away in the woods behind my house."

Suddenly, Jasper was anxious and beginning to get angry. "Did they hurt you?"

"Oh, no." She took a step toward him, shaking her head. "They were under strict orders not to let any sort of _physical_ harm come to me." She shrugged her shoulders, making long locks of her shining hair slip forward over her breasts. "Of course scaring me to death doesn't count. Besides, how hard would it be for a couple of vampires to grab a blubbering human that was lost in the dark in the woods?" She advanced another step toward him. "They tossed me into a big black SUV, injected me with some kind of drug, and I woke up in Italy."

She extended the lily toward him and brushed it over his shoulder. Jasper thought the sensation was quite pleasant. It was even more pleasant that she was closer to him.

"Come to find out, Jane couldn't zap me and that really pissed her off, but she got over it. Sometimes we even go shopping together, but I'd rather go shopping with Alec. He likes to go to the game stores and they usually have tables set up with the miniatures for those role play card games … whatever they are. I don't play, but the sets are like very intricate train gardens—filled with monsters. Alec and I play video games together though." She drew the flower down his arm to his elbow. "Anyway, Alec couldn't make me deaf and blind, Aro couldn't read my mind, Chelsea couldn't bond me to anyone, and Demetri couldn't catch that … tenor or frequency or whatever from my mind to track me. Even when he touched me, he couldn't get it." She stepped to his side and reached up to whisper at his ear. "And after I became a vampire, he touched me quite thoroughly."

She smiled as he inhaled her breath and closed his eyes. She dipped her head and smiled wider at his deep growl at the mention of Demetri and continued behind him, dragging the trumpet-shaped flower around his shoulder. She stopped behind him and exhaled against the back of his neck.

Jasper drew in the scent of her breath and let the rich aroma of it fill him. As a human, she'd had a youthful, sweet floral scent. It had been light and pleasant, but it was nothing compared to her scent as a mature vampire. It had changed dramatically to an earthy, alluring spice. There were notes of sandalwood, cinnamon, and cloves. He briefly wondered who her sire was. He was puzzled about why he could not catch her scent when he had first entered her quarters. The reflexive growl that rose through his chest at the mention of Demetri's name was a complete surprise.

As she breathed against the back of his neck, causing his collar-length hair to tickle his skin, he parted his lips and turned slightly to draw it in and taste it. Her enticing fragrance was full of promises and possibilities; tempting him, calling to him, urging him to some action. The only actions that came to his mind were crushing her body to his, kissing those seductive lips, and drinking in the concentrated essence of her venom. He clenched his teeth together, trying to suppress the errant and astonishing thoughts.

He felt a light touch at the center of his back between his shoulders, and he knew it wasn't one of the flower petals. He nearly shivered with the realization that Bella had touched him. He wanted more of it. He wanted to feel her skin and breathe in more of her scent and … He swallowed the venom that formed in his mouth and tried to steer his mind in another direction.

Bella saw that Jasper was having some small bit of difficulty with her being behind him and touching him, and she was pleased at his slight discomfort. She was hoping to make him even more uncomfortable. She increased the pressure of her finger on his back and began to move it slowly down the valley between the curved muscles. Her eyes raked over his wide shoulders, his slim hips and that perfect, denim-clad ass. She stifled the urge to lean closer to him and inhale his delicious, masculine scent. In fact, what she wanted to do was rip his shirt from his body and lick every inch of his skin.

She reinforced her shield around her emotions and continued drawing a line with her finger until she reached his waistband and brown leather belt. She lifted her fingertip from him, and heard him let out a breath as if he'd been holding it. She traced another path with the lily across the top of his shoulders as she moved to his right side.

"Tell me, Jasper," she said softly, drawing the lily down his arm. "How did my old friend Alice meet her mate?"

Jasper cleared his throat, and Bella almost chuckled. She knew she was getting to him. Vampires usually had no need to clear their throats.

He had told her about a year ago that Alice had found her mate, but he had never told her any details. She thought it was time.

His eyes flicked to hers, and she saw no sign of pain or loss there which reassured her. All he had said at the time was that she'd found her mate and he'd wished her a happy life. Bella hadn't pried any further.

"Esme had hired a crew to add on to the house they own in Maine, since Emmett and Rosalie were gone on another three-month vacation. When the carpenters showed up to frame it, Alice took one look at Jimbo and it was love at first sight. When he went behind one of the trucks to get some tools out of the back, she grabbed him and disappeared into the woods. She bit him while they were still in Maine, and waited for him to wake up. She wanted to get him into Canada, but she had a hell of a time getting him across the St. Lawrence River. We haven't seen her since but she calls every couple of months. He's just over a year old, but according to Alice he still acts like a newborn."

"Jimbo?" Bella chuckled. "I imagine Alice would think that anyone who didn't want to go shopping was acting like an irrational newborn." She studied his face. "Do you miss her?"

He sighed. "Yes and no. We were together a long time, and I had thought …" he trailed off. "Anyway, who am I to stand in the way of true love? She found her mate." He gave her a sardonic look. "The house has sure been a lot calmer and quiet." His chuckled deeply. "She was very annoyed that she hadn't seen that comin'."

"I bet she was." Bella smiled again. His chuckle had sung to her heart, and she longed to hear it again.

Wrenching her mind back to the present topic, she found it hard to believe that Alice would find her mate in a blue collar worker named Jimbo.

Jasper cleared his throat again and asked. "How long were you human before they changed you?"

She stopped just in front of his right arm. "Actually, quite a bit longer than I expected." She dragged the flower head down his arm. "I thought I would be changed immediately, but Felix whined and said he nearly cut his hand on my hip bone when he grabbed me, and I needed fattening up. Felix is a jerk. Have I mentioned that? Caius happened to agree with him. That's when I knew they weren't going to kill me after all. Well, I mean, end my existence completely." She shrugged her shoulders again. "It was about six months. In that time, I came to know the brothers and their closest guards. I even spent time with the wives. Believe it or not, the Volturi aren't the depraved, degenerate, slavering beasts Edward made them out to be."

"Imagine that." Jasper turned his head to look down at her by his side while she looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "Speaking of my _old friend_ Edward?"

"Edward is on a mission in Siberia." She almost giggled at that. "He's looking for some Children of the Moon for Caius. Personally, I think his whining and self-incriminations are getting on everyone's nerves, and Caius sent him there to get him out of Volterra again." She pressed her lips in a straight line and then said, "There just aren't enough bad vampires for him to interrogate here." She rolled her eyes. "And to keep Felix from pounding him into the courtyard. He says the same shit he's always said about how horrible he is and what a monster he is, and I can't understand why I ever listened to it. I was an idiot." She turned to face him, though she was still standing near his side. "They changed _me_ and went and picked _him_ up in Rio de Janeiro. He was ridiculously easy to find, even though Demetri didn't have a bead on him. Did Edward ever tell you he was _tracking_ Victoria?" she asked derisively.

Then she laughed and the ringing chimes of the sound vibrated down through his very bones. She was standing so close to him, he could almost feel the spirit, the soul—the _life_—of her sinking into him, and he began to ache with the need to touch her.

Jasper forced himself to smile. "He might have mentioned it. Funny thing was, he was in down in South America and Victoria was up in Seattle. Our old friends the wolves got her." Jasper shook his head. "Edward never contacted any of us until a year after he disappeared. So I guess that was about six months after they turned you and caught him."

"Yeah," Bella said smiling up at him. "He was _mortified_ that after all the _sacrifices_ he had made he still hadn't been able to save me from this horrible existence." The sarcasm was dripping from her words. "That and his little gift hadn't been able to keep him from being caught and hauled back here. But the worst thing of all …" She dramatically tilted her head back and brought her right hand up, still holding the lily, and touched her wrist to her forehead. "He must now perform the most loathsome mind reading duties for these heinous evildoers."

Jasper was enthralled by her exposed neck. He could envision his lips at her throat, kissing her, tasting her skin. He clenched his teeth again and shoved that erotic vision from his mind.

She laughed again and as she did so she placed her left hand on Jasper's arm above his elbow. His breath caught, and he stared at her in wonder. It was impossible, but he felt warmth from her hand and it was radiating into him. There was almost a pulse of energy from her to him. He turned toward her, raising his left hand to grasp her arm, but she stopped him by pressing the lily to his chest.

She raised her eyebrows and a smirk grew across her full lips. "Now, now, Jasper." She was truly enjoying the effect she was having on him. He wanted her, and she was thrilled, but she was also enjoying teasing him. She thought he would break soon. "Another reason Edward keeps getting sent on missions is he won't leave me alone, and I keep kicking his ass. I've done the fight training; he hasn't. They kept him from me while I was transforming and for about a week after I woke up, but he was sneaky and determined, and I was a pain in the ass. I got away from Felix and Demetri, and Edward happened to be lurking through the lower corridors looking for me. Again." She smiled broadly. "Took them two days to get all his itty bitty parts put back in the right place, though only God knows why they bothered. He annoys everyone. They never did find the tip of his right pinky finger." She drew the lily across his chest. "He _still_ won't leave me alone. Apparently, he thinks I'm durable enough to touch now." An evil gleam sparked in her eyes. She leaned closer to him, making sure her breasts touched him. She whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I bit the tip off his finger and swallowed it."

She closed her eyes and shuddered against him. He thought he was going to explode. Her full breasts were pressed against him, and he thought he wouldn't be able to resist grabbing her and kissing her any longer. He could imagine her naked body against his, and he was salivating at the image in his mind. He swallowed again and tried to force those erotic thoughts from his mind. He was confused as to why he couldn't seem to control himself. No female had ever affected him in quite that way before.

Bella opened her eyes slowly and continued. "After I tore him up the first time, it was three days before they took me outside to the gardens. When Demetri was on the other side of the turret, I coughed it up and buried it under the rose bushes." She smirked again. "Aro seems to think it's funny, but if Edward doesn't leave me alone, I'll break off something else and really hurt him. Maybe I'll just let Felix take care of him because he can't stand him. I honestly don't know how the Cullens put up with him for so many years."

Jasper didn't really care about Edward, and _he_ couldn't stand not knowing anymore. He _had_ to know. "Who changed you?" he blurted out.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise at his question. She had purposely not said who it was to see how long he could hold out. She knew the effect she was having on him. She had the same effect on most males, and some females, but Jasper was the only one that counted. She'd known from the moment she had seen him in their first video chat. She had also known he wouldn't have come to her then.

"Demetri," she said softly, placing her right hand on the center of his chest. She'd never felt it from another vampire before, but he felt warm to her and it felt so reassuring and comforting. She couldn't wait to touch his skin. Then she felt the beginnings of a growl vibrate in his chest.

She blinked several times, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts again. "Felix, the jerk, said I was fattening up nicely, and Caius said it was time. Aro wanted to wait another month or so because he found human me _simply delightful and so engaging," _she said, mimicking Aro's enthusiastic voice. She couldn't help smiling at the memory. "I was used to them all by then and liked them so their arguing was kind of funny." She slid her hand down to his stomach, and his muscles tensed at her touch. She was gratified to see his honey amber eyes darkening.

"Aro and Caius were arguing over when to change me then they were arguing over _who_ would do it. Jane and Alec were just bored with the whole thing because they'd been fighting about it for a week. Jane grabbed Alec and they snuck out of the room. Marcus stared up at the ceiling for a second then he pointed at Demetri, since he was sitting right next to me, then he pointed at me. Next thing I knew, I was across Demetri's lap and his teeth were in my throat."

Jasper's growl grew louder.

"Demetri stayed with me the whole time. He was the first one I saw when I woke up."

The rumbling growl was vibrating Jasper's entire body and the sensations were transferred straight through Bella, and she couldn't help leaning into him.

His emotions and thoughts were beginning to careen out of control. He was colossally envious that Demetri had been the one to bite her and push his venom into her. _He_ should have been the one. The thought that she could be mated to Demetri flashed hotly through his mind and jealousy overtook the envy. He had to know. She could _not_ belong to Demetri because she belonged to _him_.

Dumbfounded, he was bewildered again—his thoughts muddled and tangled. He didn't know where most of them were coming from. They shot jaggedly through his mind like bolts of lightning.

It slowly worked its way through his building anger that her body was against his, and her right hand had made its way around his belly to his side. Sometime or other she had finally dropped that damn lily.

In a flash, he turned so she was directly in front of him. He grabbed hold of her arm and held her to his body. "Are you mates? Is he your mate?"

The black of his pupils had spread to completely cover the deep amber, and Bella was pulled into their ebony depths. She couldn't find her voice until Jasper shook her.

"Er, uh. No. No, he's not my mate." She stared up into his eyes and swallowed the venom that was forming in her mouth.

Jasper was breathing very quickly. His eyes sparked with anger. "Then what is he?" he asked, his voice deepening.

His face was even closer to hers, and she drew in his spicy scent. She could drown in it; she wanted to. She wanted to taste him, and feel him, and run her hands over his body. She'd been waiting eight years.

"What is he to you, Bella?" His lips were nearly touching hers.

"He's my sire. We've spent a lot of time together. We're old friends. We …" Bella swallowed nervously. "We're lovers," she finished in a weak voice.

Jasper's eyes grew wide then narrowed to glittering black slits. He released her arms and stepped away from her, turning away. It was the first time he had even moved from his spot. His hand went to his forehead, and he dragged his fingers through his hair. He blew out a sharp breath and his eyes snapped to hers. "I don't know what's going on. I can't feel what you're feeling, but I figured that was your shield, but I can't even smell you." He took a step to bring himself closer to her. He had to be near her, and he didn't know why.

"You've been teasing me since you came into the room, and I …" His chest was heaving, and he grabbed her arms again, crushing wrinkles into the silk. "You've been teasing the shit out of me and then you tell me he's your lover!" He growled and stepped away from her again.

"But you're my mate," Bella said taking a cautious step toward him and reaching toward his arm. "I knew the first time I saw you in a video chat. That's why I didn't stay on long. I couldn't stand to look at you and not touch you. As soon as I closed the laptop I smashed it because I wanted you so bad, and I didn't know why! Felix grabbed me and threw me out the window before I tore up my room. That's when he knew. He's the one that actually explained it to me." Her head dropped and she stared at the floor. "You're my mate, and I couldn't go to you because you were with Alice, and I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't hurt you. If I had gone to you and touched you …"

"What? How can you be my mate? You _have_ touched me!" He backed away, his hands at his head. He flung his arms out, "You're beautiful, and I want to … uh, but …"

"But you haven't touched my skin yet." Bella looked up at him, and she knew her own eyes had gone from their deep red to a shining black. She dropped the part of her shield that kept her scent from him, but she tightened the shield around her emotions and her heart. She loved him. She had loved him for years, but she was afraid he would reject her. She _had_ toyed with him by teasing him, but part of that had been to see if he found her attractive and desirable without smelling her scent or touching her skin. Then it worried her that he might be angry that Demetri had been her lover.

She knew when her scent hit him because he inhaled deeply, his head dropped back, and he groaned. "You smell so …"

Then she was in his arms and his lips were on hers, and she felt it. She felt the heat—the energy—surging from him to her and she _knew_. It was like Caius' wife Athenodora had said it would be. They weren't alive, but when you met and touched your mate it was like the very spark of life was transferred, one to the other and you were filled; you had found your other half—you were complete.

Jasper groaned again as his tongue sought to slip between her lips and taste her. Her scent had touched and awakened some part of him that had been dormant since he had been created and coming in contact with her skin had sent some charge, some … power through him and all he knew then was he wanted more of it. He wanted all of it. He wanted _her_.

He slid his hands down her back and reached under her shirt so that he could touch more of her skin. When he did, he groaned into her mouth and thrust his hardening dick against her hip. He had never been so aroused in his life, and he had to have all of her.

He yanked his mouth from hers and stared into her face, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she finally did, he asked, "_You're_ my mate?" His right hand cupped the side of her face.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were happy with Alice, and I didn't want to hurt either of you. You don't miss what you haven't had." She blinked slowly. "Then she met her mate, but I didn't know how you would take it, and I didn't know what to do. We had talked some and sent emails back and forth, but I didn't know how upset you were about her leaving you." She dropped her eyes. "After a while I thought that maybe you didn't seem really all that upset about it, but I still didn't know what to do." She glanced quickly up at him and dropped her eyes again. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, "It … it was Demetri that said I should invite you to come here."

Jasper growled at the mention of her lover's name.

"He's not here," she said quickly. "He left on a mission when I called and invited you to come here. He won't be back for a few weeks."

"Look at me." He tilted her face up to his. He had to see her beautiful face. "You said you knew but …"

"Aro's and Caius' wives and the other ladies helped with my vampire _education_. Sulpicia said she knew Aro was her mate as soon as she saw his face. I knew when we had that first video chat. Who knew it would work through a laptop screen? Athenodora said she knew Caius was hers when she smelled him. Chelsea mentioned the same thing. They all said when they touched their mates it was like …"

"It was like a flame ignited where our skin touched and a spark of electricity blazed straight to my heart." His eyes were a liquid black and they sparkled and shone like stars in the night sky. "What the hell were you doing with that goddamn flower?"

"Foreplay?" she asked with a guilty smile and ducking her head. At his snort, she continued. "Okay, I was being an ass, but I shielded my scent from you and kept you from touching my skin because I wanted to know if you would think I was … attractive without being influenced by the mate bond."

"I think you're … not half-bad looking," he said as his lips touched the top of her head. Despite her indignant growl, he inhaled deeply, and his body shivered against hers. "And stunning, and exquisite, and lovely." His hands were on her waist, and he thrust slowly against her hip again. "And I want to fuck you so bad I can't fuckin' think."

His southern accent was finally coming through and it sent a shockwave through her. "Oh, good," she growled as she ripped his shirt from his back. "I've wanted to fuck you for eight years." She started backing toward her room and pulled off the rest of his shirt as they went. Her lips were on his, and she reached to unbuckle his belt.

He pulled his lips away with another gasp. "Where are we goin'?"

"Bed." The belt was undone and she lowered the zipper on his jeans and slipped her right hand inside. She was very pleased to note he wasn't wearing any underwear. As her fingers gripped his thick dick, her left slid around the waistband of his jeans and began pushing them down.

He moaned loudly and the next instant she was shirtless and on her king sized bed, and his right hand was on her breast, squeezing and massaging. When his fingers brushed over her taut nipple, another shock went through her body, and she groaned into his mouth. Her back arched up toward him hovering over her. She wanted to feel all of him.

His left hand slid under her back and he gripped her neck. He licked her lips and peppered kisses over her chin and down her jaw. A growl rumbled up through his chest. "You taste so good." His tongue left a broad wet trail from her collar bone to the corner of her jaw.

Her hands went to his head, and she fisted handfuls of his silky hair. She had wanted to run her fingers through his golden hair for eight long years. She suddenly realized she was still wearing her pants and pulled her fingers away and tried to reach her jeans.

As if he knew what she was after, his right hand roamed down her body until he reached the denim. He rolled to the right, placing her on top of him, and he ripped the denim from her and flung it away. He immediately put her on her back and his hand went to her sex. His large, calloused fingers slid between her hot, swollen lips. He pressed his jaw to hers and whispered roughly into her ear, "You are so wet, I can't wait to be inside you."

She couldn't speak. His fingers were circling her clit, and she was matching his rhythm, her hips thrusting up against his hand.

"Oh, oh, please. Pants off," she panted.

He lifted his hips away from her, and she shoved them down as far as she could reach. Then he was directly on top of her, pushing the head of his dick between her slick folds. "I can't wait. I want you. I wanna be inside you."

She lifted her legs, sliding them up his thighs and over his hips until the head of his dick was at her aching entrance. She _needed_ for him to be inside her finally.

But he wasn't moving fast enough. "Jasper, please. Please," she moaned her voice cracking. She tried to force him into her with her legs and her hands. "Please."

He growled in her ear again and lifted his head to look at her. He licked over her lips and kissed her slowly as she squirmed beneath him.

She clenched her teeth and growled angrily at him—she almost couldn't stand it. He was right there! Why was he teasing her?

"Jasper! What are you doing? Fuck me!"

"No more Demetri," he demanded, his voice deeper than it had been.

"No! No more." She was getting desperate. She clutched at his broad back and tried again to pull him into her. "Jasper! Please!" She reached up and nipped at his bottom lip. "What are you doing?"

"Foreplay?" he asked, a malicious smirk growing across his face.

"Oh! You are a _bastard_!" She snarled at him.

He shoved his dick into her depths. He flung his head back, his teeth snapped together, and his eyes squeezed shut. Another growl started low in his chest, but he didn't move. "Let me feel you."

She couldn't believe how he filled her. She was ecstatic that he hadn't turned away from her. He was perfect. He was made for her, and she let go of the rigid hold she had on her emotions. All the love she'd held for him for eight years let go and poured over him.

Love. Pure love flowed softly over him and into him. It filled him and lifted him, and his heart soared like it never had before, and he felt … _alive_.

Then her lust and her yearning crashed into him, stunning him again. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think; he couldn't move.

It began gradually, but a feeling of possessiveness overcame him and surged upward, and he knew he had to make her his. Only his. He began to thrust into her, making her grunt with each push. He dropped his lips to the curve of her neck and licked her again, spreading his venom over her perfect, unblemished skin.

Bella had been blocking his emotions from her, but when she released her shield his shifted and fluttered and caressed her. His possessiveness crept around her, binding her to him and urging her to clutch him to her even more fiercely. She gasped and groaned with each of his powerful thrusts, and her right hand was back in his hair, forcing his head to the left side of her neck where he licked and sucked at her skin.

As his thrusts increased their speed, she felt his teeth graze over her shoulder and neck. He licked her again, snarled, and his teeth sliced into her flesh at the curve above her shoulder. The jolt and erotic sting of his venom entering her veins ignited her orgasm, and she screamed his name as her muscles clenched around his pounding dick.

He held her with his teeth, ensuring that she would not escape him as he claimed and marked her. She was his. She would always _be_ his, and the imprint of his teeth in her perfect skin would declare that to everyone.

The echoes of her orgasm fluctuated around him and at last, the muscles in his groin tightened, his balls pulled up against his body, and his venom emptied into her. He growled out his release, his teeth still gripping her, holding her; his hands forcing her body to his.

With his final thrust, he yanked his teeth from her and roared, proclaiming his ownership of her. He collapsed over her equally satisfied and limp body, his lips brushing over his venom-slicked mark.

Bella blew out a gusty breath and shoved her nose into his hair. "You're mine now, Jasper."

He drew his tongue slowly over the fresh bite, caring for his mate and sealing his venom inside her. He then nuzzled her neck and whispered, "And you are mine."

..


	3. Peaches

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Smut University 2013 by Project Team Beta

Kink and Fetish

**Prompt:** Write me a scene involving a fetish that interests you. Dig deep, and don't be afraid. We're all kinky here, so the more taboo, the better. Stretch yourself. Do a little research and learn about a new lifestyle. Let me see how much fun your characters are having.

**A/N:** *ahem* I had a hard time with this one. I mean, um, uh ... I did a little bit of reading *blush* so, about as far as I could go is a bit of exhibitionism and voyeurism. And I looked up "fetish" and used it in my own special way. Even used the actual word in a couple of sentences.

There might be a little fruit involved. Not very taboo-y. I started writing the scene and it got longer and longer. Then a little bit longer. So, I just took the smut scene and used it for this here homework assignment. The full story is posted separately. It is entitled _Peaches_. Mostly cuz I couldn't think of anything else.

This has not gone through the beta wringer.

Creative consultant Bonzie

* * *

Smut University 2013 – 3

**Peaches**

I thought school would never be over. I couldn't fucking _wait_ for detention! When the last bell rang, I stuffed all my papers into my backpack, threw on my pea coat and did that race-walk thing back to Mr. Banner's classroom, fighting against the tide of students trying to get the hell out of the school.

Fidgeting outside the door as I waited for the last of the kids to finally leave, I scanned up and down the emptying halls for Emmett's bulk.

He was so damn huge, there was no way I could miss him, but I didn't see him anywhere. Surely, he wouldn't get a wild hair and skip out on his well-deserved punishment?

And then Emmett would say, "And don't call me Shirley."

I had to suppress a snort as Mr. Banner grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and started to walk toward me.

Trying to look properly contrite and ashamed, I clutched my backpack and lunchbox to my chest and trained my eyes on Mr. Banner's Hush Puppies that were getting closer.

Those beigey-grey suede shoes stopped in front of me and from above my head, Mr. Banner's stern voice said, "Please go inside and have a seat, Miss Swan. I'll be back shortly."

Nodding mutely and not even meeting his eyes because I thought I might crack up right in his face, I scurried to the back of the classroom and set my stuff on top of my and Emmett's desks, shucked off my coat and draped it over the back of my chair.

I shivered with the memory of lunch time. Hot damn! I had finally gotten a real reaction out of Jasper. Took a week-and-a-half, but the banana fellatio worked.

Where the hell was Emmett? He'd better show up for detention or I was going to be pissed. It was his fault Mr. Banner got mad anyway.

Sighing, I picked the gift peach out of my lunchbox and placed it gently on the desk, encircling it with my arms and resting my head by my elbow. Closing my eyes as I took in the faint scent of Jasper, I tried to patiently wait for Emmett and Mr. Banner to come back. I could have started on my homework, but I'd much rather breathe in Jasper's scent and fantasize about what I could do to him, if I ever got my hands on him.

After a few minutes, it seemed like Jasper's cologne became stronger, and I took a deep sniff and sighed. Definitely stronger.

I swear he smelled like sex. Made me want to lick him. Everywhere.

How the hell could his smell get _stronger?_

I raised my head and Jasper was standing right in front of my desk. Scared the livin' shit out of me! I gasped and jerked back and almost knocked the peach to the floor.

"Jasper! What the fuck?" I'd never even heard him come in the room. "Did you get detention, too? Where the _hell_ is Dude … uh, Emmett?"

Before I even knew what happened, the lights were turned off, Jasper had me up on my feet, and his body was pressing me against the long counter along the wall behind my desk.

"Uh, what …?"

His face was bent to mine, and he whispered, "Emmett's around." His eyes moved to look out the windows to my left and came back to mine.

They were black. It was not a trick of the low light in the room due to the cloudy, dark day either. The eyes that had been an unusual but beautiful liquid amber were glittering black.

With my next breath, his scent invaded my mind, and he smelled so fucking good, I thought I was going to melt into a puddle on the floor, but his hands were just under my arms on my sides, and his hard body was holding me tightly against the old cabinets.

And that wasn't the only thing that was hard. He was pressing his dick against my stomach.

"Huh?" Yeah. I was chock full of the witty repartee, right?

I just couldn't think. All I _could_ think about was the utterly beautiful god-like man that smelled like sex and had his hands on me—his hard hands that moved so gently. His right one was sliding down my left side, and where he touched me erupted into flames.

"Do you have some kind of fruit fetish?" His lips were nearly on mine. They were so close.

Oh, God, his voice was deep and low and smooth, and I was starting to feel dizzy, and my mouth just dropped open and began babbling. "No. No, I have a penis fetish."

He actually smirked, and his black, black eyes glinted with some inner light. Not having seen any expression other than … er, expressionless … on his gorgeous face before, I was stunned stupid again.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Claiming what's mine." The tip of his nose grazed my cheek, barely making contact my skin. "Edward has been quite … taken with your scent, and during his week away convinced himself that he was in love with you."

The mention of that rude, pencil-neck Edward pissed me off, and I had a couple of actual semi-coherent thoughts. "Edward's a goddamn asshole. What the hell is his problem?"

Wait. He said Edward had been taken with my scent? In love with me? The douche had looked at me like I was a turd in the punchbowl.

Jasper's hand had slid beneath my jersey and was working its way under the hem of my turtleneck. When his cool, stony fingers touched my skin, it sent some kind of warm, quivery jolt right through me, and I grabbed his biceps. Even through the silky feel of the sleeves of his turtleneck, his arms were as hard as the countertop behind me. He felt like he was about the same temperature as the counter, too.

His nose was at my left ear, breathing deeply. "Yes, Edward is an adolescent, delusional asshole." He dipped his head, his soft, golden hair tickling my skin, and licked my neck up to my ear. The cool feel of his tongue sent erotic shivers through me.

What a co-inky-dink. I'd wanted to do that very same thing to him. And to other places, too.

Jasper's chilly lips were on my neck right below my ear, and I shivered again and moaned and pushed against his very stiff dick. I wanted him so fucking bad. I wrapped my right leg around his. He was pushing against me so firmly I couldn't raise my leg up to get it around his, well … thighs … because he was so much taller than me.

He pushed my bra up, his right hand was on my breast, and his fingertips brushed over my instantly hard nipple, making my body arch against his. Goosebumps rose up over my body and it felt so good. I groaned so loud, I was sure somebody outside the darkened classroom could have heard me.

"I'd wondered what you were hiding under these jerseys." He squeezed gently, and he made a rumbly, purring noise against my neck. "I warned Edward away from you, but he became a bit obsessive and kept trying to get into your bedroom at night. He kept Emmett and I quite busy."

Okay. I was distracted momentarily from Jasper's cool fingers and what they were doing. "He was what? The fucker _what?_" I practically screeched and tried to pull away from him, which was impossible because his left hand was tangled in my hair and spread across the center of my back.

"I never let him near your room. When I had … _things_ to take care of, Emmett was nearby. Edward came too close this morning and Emmett caught him. I'll finish dealing with him later."

"You've been watching my house? What the hell—"

Then my shirts and bra were shoved up to my neck, and his lips and tongue were licking and sucking my stiff nipples.

"Oh, fuck me hard and sideways," I exclaimed, gasping.

"I'm going to."

I didn't know how he did it, but my panties and jeans were down around my ankles, and I was sitting on the counter.

"Wait! Here? Uh, I … uh, somebody could come in. Uh, Mr. Banner could …" I tried to push against his solid chest, but the next instant both of my hands were behind me, crossed over each other at the small of my back, and his long fingers were wrapped around both of my wrists.

With my pants binding my ankles, there was no way I could run even if I _could_ have pulled my hands from his hold.

I snapped my knees together, and he smirked at me again.

His black eyes roamed down my exposed body. "With the way you've been mouth fucking those innocent pieces of fruit in the cafeteria for the last week-and-a-half, you _can't_ be worried about being caught." His right hand dropped to his belt buckle and unfastened it, then his jeans were undone and he had his long, stiff dick in his hand. "We both have a little exhibitionist in us, I think."

I sucked in a breath. I couldn't help it. Even his dick was fucking beautiful. It was long and thick and pale and … and I was drooling again and starting to squirm on the counter.

I wanted it. I wanted _him_. I didn't give a shit if anybody came in as long as I had his dick inside me. I spread my knees apart, and his fingers were sliding through my wet folds. They were cold, but at the same time they sent a heat through me like I'd never felt before, and I groaned again and threw my head back.

His mouth was on my throat again, sucking and licking as his fingers began lightly rubbing my clit. My breath was panting and whining out of me. He slid his lips up to my ear and nipped at the lobe.

"Did you have any ideas about what you might do with that peach I gave you?" His lips brushed over my ear, and I could hear him inhaling deeply again.

His touch made me quiver all the way down to my toes. "I … I …" I could barely speak, I was breathing so hard. His fingers circling my clit were sending ripples of pleasure through me, and I ached I wanted him inside me so fucking bad. "Uh, I was … going to take a bite out of it … I, uh was going to smear it on your dick and suck off the juice."

He growled and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, besides his deep voice and that other growly noise he made. He made _great_ noises.

His head pressed against mine. "We'll get to that at another time. Right now, I'm going to fuck you."

Hearing him say that sent another shock of pleasure through me. "Please!" I couldn't fucking wait to feel that sweet dick buried inside me.

He pulled his fingers away, and slid the head of his dick up and down over me, getting it good and wet, and sending spasms of pleasure through me each time he glided over my clit. He pushed the head into me and stopped.

Oh, my fucking God, I'd never felt anything that good before. He was so hard, and he stretched and filled me, and he wasn't even all the way in yet. Just his skin in contact with mine made me feel a strange hum through every inch of me.

I wanted to wrap my legs around his hips and shove him into me, but my jeans were caught over my desert boots, and I couldn't push them off.

"Oh, God, Jasper, just fuck me!" I struggled to pull my hands free from his, but he wouldn't let go. I wanted to grab his arms, or feel his chest, or hang on to those wide shoulders, or … something. I didn't know what, but I wanted my hands on him. "Oh God, I want it. Just fuck me!"

His right hand held my head, his fingers tightened in my hair, and he lowered me toward the counter, suspending me just above it. "You're damn loud, little girl." He grinned at me, then his mouth was on mine, and his tongue was slipping between my lips.

He tasted even better than he smelled. I'd never tasted anything like him before. He was sunshine, and leather, but who knew those things could have a flavor and could taste … so fucking sexy? I could finally identify that spice—it was cinnamon with a hint of allspice. I could just eat him! I wanted more. I sucked at his tongue greedily.

Pretty much, he had me bound and gagged, and I didn't even fucking care. Damn! I'd be fucking _proud_ if somebody walked into that classroom and saw him with his dick in me.

He licked over my lips, and held his head up to look into my eyes as he pushed into me. His eyes widened, and his nostrils flared. The muscles clenched in his jaw. "Oh, Bella," he ground out through his teeth. "Being inside you is so good. Better than … Just so fucking good." His eyes closed and he raised his golden head, the tendons in his neck straining. He let his breath out slowly. "Soooooo good."

And I knew he wasn't human. No penis could be that cold and hard, though his was warming up nicely.

I'd had a few, and his felt different from all of them. It was as hard as his fingers and his arms; his lips and face. Like his chest when I pushed against him.

Was that why he was holding my hands? So I couldn't touch him? Or to keep me from trying to escape?

Shit. I wasn't going anywhere.

He was holding me up. A regular human wouldn't have been able to do that for very long.

"You're not … a regular boy."

His eyes opened just a slit, and he pulled back and slid into me again. "No." He brought his face close to mine again and quickly kissed my lips as he thrust into me again.

He was the Master of Distraction. I couldn't think about anything except his breath across my face and every inch of his thick dick caressing me on the inside.

As I groaned and whined, he watched my face and thrust into me again and again, keeping a slow and steady pace. I was so slick, I felt every ridge and vein of his dick and it was delicious.

He let go of my hands and his slid up my back to my neck. He pulled his right hand from my hair and reached between us to press his thumb against my clit.

I slowly moved my hands to his arms and slid them up over the silky black sleeves covering his biceps and shoulders until I was grasping his face. I just wanted to touch his skin. He was… lovely. "You're so beautiful."

My breath caught as his thumb circled and rubbed, and then moved faster, and I knew I would come soon. It had been building up since I'd first laid eyes on him.

There was no way, but I swore I was getting wetter as I got closer and finally the pressure built up until I couldn't stand it anymore. My fingers slid into his hair, and I pulled him to me, pressing his jaw to mine.

I didn't care if he wasn't human. I didn't care what he was. Nobody had made me feel as good as he did.

"Jasper," I gasped again. "I'm gonna come."

"I know," he whispered. "I want to feel you come. I want to feel you get even tighter on my dick and squeeze it as I fuck you."

Then the pressure gave in a hot rush, and I sucked in a breath as the heat and pleasure surged through me; up my belly and down my legs, making them quiver and twitch with each pulse. I tried again to squeeze his hips with my thighs and couldn't.

His mouth was over mine as I screamed and tried to thrust against him, and I yanked and pulled at his hair.

At last, I went limp over his arm, my hands fell away from his head, and my legs were trembling with the strain.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw he was watching me, the glittering ebony of his eyes softening to a liquid, shining black. Then he growled again, his jaw tensed, his eyes squeezed shut, and his forehead touched mine. His fingers flexed on my neck and his right slid to my waist. He grunted and his thrusts shortened and became erratic as he came deep inside me. At last, he shuddered and clutched me to him.

Damn. Jasper's O face was … it was so fucking hot.

Mr. Crankypants didn't seem so cranky anymore.

Mission accomplished! _And_ … I won the bet with Emmett!

Finally, he was still. He kissed my forehead and lifted me to his chest, his arms wrapping around me. "Ahhhhh, Bella. So, so good."

He nuzzled my neck and my cheek and pressed a quick kiss on my lips. His eyes studied mine.

I had put a few things together and thought I was closer to solving the mystery of the pretty, alien, rich kids. I had to say it. "You're not human."

"No." His heavy breaths were slowing.

"It's why everybody is afraid you."

"Yes. Everyone except you."

"It's why you're cold and hard and pale, and have gold or _black_ eyes. It's why you smell So. Fucking. Good. And why you taste better than you smell."

"Yes," he said quietly.

"And it's why that was the best fuck I ever had."

Just the corners of his full lips lifted, and I could see a hint of humor in his eyes.

"I know about the bet," he murmured.

My eyes and my mouth flew open. That goddamn Emmett _swore_ he wouldn't tell! I was _so_ going to have to give him a junk punch. But since he appeared to be as rock solid as Jasper, the only thing I would accomplish would be crushing every bone in my hand.

I snapped my mouth shut, squeezed my eyes closed, and my forehead thudded against Jasper's chest. It was a wonder he hadn't gotten pissed off and left me semi-naked under the teacher's desk or something.

"Sorry," I mumbled into his shirt.

I felt the vibrations of his low chuckle, and he ran his fingers through my hair again.

I took that to mean he wasn't insulted or too angry. "So, uh, what is this … between us?"

"It's …" he began and sighed. His fingers combed slowly through my hair. "This means you're mine."

I blinked rapidly a few times. I didn't really know what to make of what he just said. Other than it kinda gave me another one of those warm, shivery, feelings despite being held so gently to his cool body.

But there was that _other_ question. "Uh, what are you?"

"I'll tell you on the way." His tongue swept across my lips.

We were going somewhere? "What?"

His still-black eyes narrowed slightly, and he said in an authoritative tone, "You and I are leaving Forks. Together."

Well, that was sudden. Didn't see that coming.

"Uh, can I grab the peach?"

..


	4. Prelude to a Kiss

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Smut University 2013 – Prelude to a Kiss

Here's your prompt. I want you to write a kiss in 500 words. I want the whole shebang. The moments before, during and after. I want an entire story of the kiss, any situation, any pairing. I want to hear the convincing, I want them to use their words. Make me believe that the earth will stop revolving if this kiss doesn't happen. If you need help starting off, try this: "I walked her to her door…"

**A/N:** 477 words. It's not great. I stalled on this one. Couldn't come up with a title either. Not betad. Then there's the next assignment. Hoo boy.

* * *

**Prelude to a Kiss**

The calloused fingertips of his left hand lightly brushed over the curve of her cheek and his deep amber eyes searched her sorrowful, tear-filled brown ones.

"He left you, but I stayed. He told you he didn't want you, but I do." His lips moved closer to hers, and his fingers traced strangely warm trails down the smooth skin of her throat, feeling the steady and strong beat of her heart.

His right hand slid smoothly and firmly down her side, over her waist, and to the small of her back, drawing her into him. He could feel and hear the rapid increase in her heartbeat, the hitch in her breath as his lips crept even closer, the trembling of her soft, warm skin.

He could feel the sorrow in her sigh.

The sorrow of promises spoken and unspoken.

The mourning of promises spoken and broken.

Her imploring eyes asked the questions she couldn't give voice to. What would stop him from doing the same to her? "What about …?"

"You know she left." His cool lips brushed delicately over her heated skin, stopping at her temple. "She left me. She left both of us. She left with him."

Her lashes fluttered against his cheek, making him draw in a breath filled with her scent. Feeling her body so close to his, her warmth sank into him, and he yearned for her touch; the feel of her hands on him.

"She followed him as she always does. As she has since we first found them." He drew his lips over her brow, feeling the quick, light puffs of her breath on his throat as he moved down her left temple, over her cheek and stopping at the corner of her mouth.

At last, her hands rose to his sides and pressed tentatively against him. They flowed upward and out, ghosting across his back. Would she pull him closer? Would her body mold to his and his to hers as he had been longing for?

"Jasper … I …"

Just that bit of movement from her mouth so close to his sent a thrill of anticipation through him. She had only to move the barest amount and their lips would meet. Would she finally turn her lips to his? Turn to him?

Her hands settled on his back. "And he led her away." Her lips barely moved, yet she knew he would hear her. "You've tried to tell me for months."

Her lips were so close he could feel the hum of electricity between them, growing stronger as the realization of Edward's lies cut more deeply into her.

"Yes," he whispered. Wishing, longing, pleading with her to move just another hair's breadth.

Her breaths came faster as she pulled his form into hers. Her eyes looked up to his. "But you won't leave."

Then her lips touched his.

..


	5. Her Touch

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Smut University 2013 by Project Team Beta

Simmer to Sizzle

**Prompt:** Write an UST-ful scene between two characters. For fun, let's keep the dirty deed out of it. Write them dancing around each other, feeling each other out, and sharing a first kiss.

**A/N:** Yeah, I suck. I'm way behind on this Smut U stuff. Seems I can only do one thing at a time, and I was working on _I Live_, and then… well, anyway…

1554 words. Untouched by any betas. {{{cringe}}}

* * *

Smut University 2013 – 5

**Her Touch**

With one finger, she traced a slow line down his arm from the crease of his elbow below the sleeve of his football jersey to the dark navy wristband. Her finger followed the outline of the golden Spartan helmet embroidered on the terry cloth before lightly moving to the skin on the back of his hand, where she delicately traced the tendons and veins.

As always when she touched him, his breath caught, and he was captured again in the strangely beautiful honey amber of her eyes. He'd never seen eyes that color before—until the family of seven Cullens moved to the little town of Forks, Washington from somewhere in Alaska.

If anyone had ever asked him what he thought of amber eyes on anything but a cat or a wolf, he would have said it was weird and bizarre and just odd. People weren't supposed to have golden yellow eyes.

Until he looked into Bella's eyes for the first time two weeks ago when she and her two brothers and two adopted sisters moved to town and started school. He'd been lost in them ever since. When he was near her he was gazing into them, and when he was away from her he was thinking about them. Those beautiful, warm, golden eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes.

If it wasn't her eyes he was day dreaming about, it was her pale, perfect skin and how he trembled at the thought of his hands on her; and the light rose pink of her curving lips, and how he wanted to feel those lips on his body; or the long, waving, shining, deep brown of her hair that hung to her waist, and how he wanted to run his fingers through it and feel it wrapped around him.

She had touched him five times before—he could remember each and every instance her hand or fingers had brushed over his. He remembered because it was seared into his memory.

When her skin had finally come in contact with his—the third time she had touched him—he had felt a hum, a tingle, and a soft, comforting warmth had spread up his arm and through his whole body. He had never experienced anything like it before. He had been excited and relieved all at the same time—like he had been waiting his whole life just for her to lay her fingers on his arm.

That had been in their biology class, and he had dropped the slides they had been looking at right on the floor, breaking them all. He hadn't cared even a little bit. Not even after his mother had yelled at him later that night and told him he was going to pay to replace them.

He didn't care even though he'd been saving up to buy a new sound system for his truck. Bella's little fingers had touched his forearm, they had both looked into each other's eyes, and he had never wanted anything more in his life than her hands on him, and her body beneath his.

He didn't know how long they had stood there like that, but then he had blurted out that he had football practice after school and asked her if she would want to go and watch. It wasn't that he wanted her to watch him practice; he wanted to be able to see her. He needed to be near her. Just her presence excited him and then she had touched him and a spark of desire had shot through him.

Then the bell had rung and his friend Jason had laughed at him, slapped him on the shoulder, and told him to quit screwing around and breaking shit like a moron, and get to math.

He hadn't even cared that her huge twin brother had come to practice with her.

She, and her brother Emmett, had been to every practice since and had come to the game on Saturday. They had witnessed every single fumble and every single time he had been tackled, too. He hadn't ever played so badly. But he couldn't help thinking that he didn't want his hands on the football—he wanted his hands on her.

He'd done so well as receiver the previous school year, he'd made the starting line-up on the varsity team, and he had another year to go. He and his parents were hoping for some good scholarships, otherwise he'd end up at Peninsula College instead of a big name school.

The coach and his mom hadn't been pleased, but at least Bella's brother, Emmett, and his own buddy Jason had been amused.

Then during practice he'd never been hit so much and Coach had benched him halfway through. And he didn't care because he got to be near Bella and talk to her.

Not that either of them were talking because they were staring into each other's eyes. He nearly quivered with the thought she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Her fingertip touched his arm, and he dropped his helmet. It bounced and clanged along the aluminum bleachers until it fell through and landed in the mud below.

He didn't care. All that mattered was Bella was touching him, and his nerves were on fire with wanting her.

He couldn't even remember jumping the fence separating the field from the stands and climbing up to her.

Her pretty mouth moved, and she was saying something to him.

"Jasper, the coach called you."

Her voice was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He could listen to her talk all day.

She smiled up at him, and he felt his heart flip in his chest and heat flow through his body.

"If you don't pay attention, he's going to tell me not to show up at practice anymore."

Her finger trailed over his knuckles, and she pulled her hand away. He felt the loss of her touch immediately and reached for her hand. He barely noticed how cool or hard her little hand was because as his long fingers wrapped around hers he could have sworn he not only saw but felt the shock of surprise from her. It was the first time he had held her hand or even touched _her_.

She was staring down at her right hand in his, and her left went to her chest. Her beautiful eyes flicked up to his, and her perfect lips formed an "O" with her intake of breath. All he could see were those glistening, soft pink lips of that pretty mouth, and he wanted to kiss her so bad he thought he would cry if she didn't let him.

He found himself moving toward her, watching those gorgeous lips, and his left hand rose slowly to the side of her face. He longed to touch her. As his palm tentatively, cautiously brushed her cheek, and his fingers slipped through her silky hair, she closed her eyes, leaned into his hand, and sighed.

Her perfume invaded his mind and all he could think of was getting closer, breathing her in, being with her, wrapping his arms around her body and drawing her against him. He didn't know what her perfume reminded him of, but it was like he recognized it—it was somehow familiar to him. It was soft and warm and sexy and freeing and soothing, and he wanted more, and he always _would_ want more.

From out on the field, someone was calling Jasper's name and a few rows up at the top of the bleachers, Emmett groaned and said, "Oh, shit."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Jasper," she whispered, her breath moving his hair that had fallen into his face, and he vaguely noticed the loose curls tickling his jaw.

It was like an angel spoke his name—the resplendent sound chiming right to his very center, and if it was the very last thing he ever did, he would kiss that pretty mouth that had spoken his name and called to his very soul.

He ached to hear her calling his name in ecstasy.

He hardly took note of the fact that her skin was nearly as cool as the air that surrounded them; he only perceived the satiny smoothness and the thrill of heat that moved through him as she pressed her cheek into his palm.

He bent closer, watching her eyes, dreading the thought of her turning away, but he saw the invitation in the liquid depths and knew she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. He just knew she wanted him.

"Bella," he breathed out as he cocked his head slightly to the right, never taking his eyes from hers, and gingerly pressed his lips to hers. He gasped at the electrifying sensations that rose like a wave through him and filled him.

She sighed in pleasure, her eyes slowly closing as she moved against him, and her fingers twined with his.

"Bella, I…" he began, not knowing how to tell her how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

Her eyes slowly opened and they were as black as a starless sky. "I know. I want you, too."

..


	6. Eighteen Months

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Smut University 2013 by Project Team Beta

Transitioning in Sex Scenes

**Prompt**: I'm giving you three suggestions:

1. Write the transition into a sex scene using at least two senses.

2. Write about an experienced couple. For example, a married couple–two adults who are currently worried because of a family problem. One of them tries to ease the spouse's mind at first with cuddles and then with a night of lovemaking. They know each other very well, so you don't have to deal with first-time awkwardness.

3. Two characters are having an argument. Surprise your readers, showing us how they pass from a moment of rage to a moment of passion. Use the dialogue to achieve your goal. Something one of them will say is the key that will break the altercation and lead them to a more pleasurable activity.

**A/N:** Of the prompts, I tried to use #1 and #3.

The previous one, chapter 5 Her Touch, kind of inspired me a little bit. I'm liking this human Jasper and vamp Bella. It's been done before, of course, but I haven't done it. Might even use them again.

3468 words.

* * *

Smut University 2013 – 6

**Eighteen Months**

Jasper sat back on her bed abruptly at her distressing news, dropping his worn backpack to the floor, shock showing clearly on his face. "You're leaving? Why would you leave? You…you can't leave! The second semester just started. We're halfway through the year."

Bella's frozen heart cracked and split as Jasper's pain buffeted her like a strong wind, and his deep brown eyes began to glisten with moisture. She still had his canvas coat in her hands and brought it up to her face so that she could breathe in his cinnamon-spicy, seductive aroma and that purely male scent that was all his own. She longed with her entire being it could be different, but everything Emmett had said had made such sense to her. He had argued so logically and rationally that she should give Jasper time to grow and mature, she couldn't ignore it even though she craved being with Jasper, and knew she would suffer the pain of his absence every moment until she was with him again.

When her eyes had first met Jasper's in their biology class, she had known he was her mate even though he was human. Emmett had figured it out when she and Jasper had shared their first blissfully sweet kiss that day on the bleachers. It hadn't been long before the rest of the family had known.

Maybe she should have just left? Not said anything to him and quietly gone away? She knew she couldn't have done it. She had to see him one last time.

"It's…um…it's a great opportunity for, uh, me, Jazz. I'll be traveling through Europe, and see the museums, and take the classes and workshops, and—"

"You can't leave me. I'm eighteen now—I'll quit school and go with you!" His right hand clenched the deep purple comforter covering her bed, and his left reached out toward her. "Bella, I'll go with you," he said pleadingly.

"You can't. You have to finish. You have to finish this year, and you'll be a senior next year and graduate. You need to get those scholarships, and…" That lie caught in her throat and nearly strangled her. She swallowed and took a quick breath. "It'll be a learning and growing experience for both of us, and…and I won't be here to distract you."

Jasper sprang up from his seat on the bed, shoving the sleeves of his sweatshirt up his arms, and then angrily brushed the single tear that had escaped down his cheek. "You know the only reason I'm passing my classes is because of you helping me."

"If I wasn't here distracting you, you wouldn't have _needed_ me to help you." She couldn't bear to see the misery written across his face, and she closed her eyes and turned away from him, hugging his coat to her chest. Was she being selfish? Was it selfish and self-serving of her to want him to grow and mature and not be trapped eternally as an adolescent? She already knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him; she was already planning to change him and have him with her for eternity, but was she waiting to do it for _him_ or for her own eventual benefit?

No. She wanted him that very moment. She would have changed him when she first met him. She hadn't known what kept her from stealing him away.

The pain they were both feeling would be worth it in the long run. She had to believe that.

As long as the Cullens had known her, Bella had always been her own woman, but after they discovered her little companion Alice was Edward's mate, they offered her a place in their home. She had chosen to stay even though she could have easily gone back to her nomadic ways.

Then when she met Jasper, they all had known it was inevitable that she would change him. No one had even attempted to dissuade her; they knew it wouldn't have worked. But Emmett had argued vociferously for her to give Jasper a little more time.

She had shoved the sleeves of her sweater up her arms, displaying the scars she normally kept hidden, causing them all to take a step back from her. When she had raised her fist in Emmett's face, growled, and said in a low, threatening voice, "He's my _mate_," he had flinched back from her, remembering the very few stories she had told of her time in the Southern Vampire Wars.

He had shoved his instinctive fear aside and finally grabbed her hands and shouted at her, "He's too young! Let him grow up a little! He'll get bigger and taller, and be more mature if you wait until he graduates. Do you want him to be a seventeen-year-old boy for eternity?"

Emmett's exclamation had shocked them all into stillness.

He had been so right.

As much as she had come to love the vampire that had become her younger brother, she had often thought over the years that Edward had been too young and immature when Carlisle had bitten and transformed him into a vampire. No matter how many years he existed, how much experience he gained, or how many degrees he earned, Bella still often thought of him as a child; all of them did except for his mate Alice.

They had all remained as still as statues until Edward had finally broken the silence.

"I am well aware of how all of you frequently see me…well, except for Bella because her mind is closed to me. She makes up for it by telling me _directly_ what she thinks." A faint, embarrassed smile crossed his face. "I have to admit that you are correct. But I hope, with Alice's, and everyone's, continued influence and patience," he took hold of the petite vampire's hands, "I can continue to improve." He smiled softly at his tiny mate, kissed her cheek, and turned to Bella. "Bella, I have to concur with Emmett. If there is any choice at all, Jasper should not have to be a seventeen-year-old boy forever."

She had appreciated their candor and support, though she knew if she stayed in Forks she wouldn't be able to resist Jasper for long. The pull to him was too strong, and the first and only time they'd made love—just before Christmas—she had nearly bitten him. It hadn't been his blood that had called to her; it had been the urge—the compulsion—to mark and claim her mate.

If only they had moved to Forks a year-and-a-half later! But would a year-and-a-half have made that much of a difference? With vampires it was nothing; but with human children and teenagers…many changes occurred to and within them in a mere eighteen months.

Jasper should have that eighteen months.

Would it be better if he knew what she was and asked him to make the decision for himself? In a perfect world, that would have been an option. As she well knew, they didn't live in a perfect world, and she would give him as much time as she could stand.

He was close enough to figuring things out anyway. If she was away from him, they wouldn't be able to touch each other. She knew what her skin felt like to him. But that hadn't stopped him from touching her every moment that he could. He seemed to crave it as much as she did.

Jasper wasn't stupid. As careful as she had been, he already knew something was different about her—even before she had finally succumbed to her own desire for him. She had loved his beautiful body the way she had been yearning to from the moment she had looked into his eyes. The only thing that had kept him from truly knowing she wasn't human like him was she had somehow managed to keep his hands off her body, and she used the ability that all vampires were gifted with to some degree to blur his memories. She'd hated to do it; she'd had to.

His coming up behind her and roughly gripping her upper arms snapped her back to the unhappy present. She didn't need to see the tears welling up in his beautiful brown eyes; she could smell the salty tang of them, along with his uniquely spicy masculine scent, and she could actually feel his despair—she heard it in his voice.

"Are you breaking up with me? Breaking up with me at Christmas? Bella, why? Why?" He turned her to face him. "I know it's only been a couple of months, but…" He pulled her closer to him and tilted her face up to his. "Even after we made love, you're going to leave me?" he whispered. "But I…"

The words caught in his throat and anger suddenly darkened his face. As he pushed her away from him, he snatched his jacket from her hands and flung it across the room toward the window. "It's…it's somebody else, isn't it? You're going out with somebody else!"

"No! No, Jasper!"

She had lost numerous comrades in the Southern Wars, but she had never wanted to cry as much as she did right then. How she wished the tears would fall! She was breaking his heart, and it was tearing hers apart, but she had to remember what Emmett had said. She reached for Jasper's arm. He yanked it from her grasp and turned away from her, kicking his backpack across the room with his bare foot.

"Bella, who is it? Who is he?" His blond head turned back to hers, and it appeared as though his eyes had darkened. "You…" He pointed at her. "You're _my_ girlfriend. You're mine!" His hand went to his chest, and his fingers slowly curled, gathering the dark blue material of his sweatshirt in his fist.

Could he already be feeling the pull? He was human. How could he have been feeling the mating pull?

Bella cautiously stepped toward him, raising her hands, hoping he would let her put her arms around him. She had felt his strongest emotions; was it possible for him to be aware of hers? She thought of all the love she felt for him even though she had never told him, and tried to send it to him; tried to make him feel it as her fingers brushed over his forearms.

"Jasper, there isn't anyone else. There's only you." Her fingers closed over his arms. "I'll be gone only a year-and-a-half." She was begging him with her eyes to trust her, to believe her.

He flung her hands away, and if she had been human the force would have injured her.

"That _long_? That's…that's," he stammered, raking his fingers through his hair.

"_Only_ eighteen months." She reached for him again. "I'll come back to you. I'll be back when you graduate. I'll be back _for_ you. I _love_ you, Jasper."

He was staring at the floor then he turned toward her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her to his body. "Bella, I love _you_," he said, his voice filled with such emotion, it washed over her and around her, and it felt as if her frozen heart melted.

His lips crashed onto hers, he turned them both, and backed her toward the bed. When her legs touched the side, he spoke against her lips. "I love you. Only you." His large hands slid down her arms and reached for the hem of her sweatshirt. He only took his mouth from hers long enough to lift it over her head.

She wasn't concerned about the scars on her body; with his human eyes he would hardly see them, though she was anxious about her eyes. She knew they had turned to black with her need for him, but she couldn't resist drinking in his beauty as he pulled his own sweatshirt over his head and tossed it aside.

She also knew she shouldn't, but she wanted him so bad she ached. She wasn't sure she could stand to be away from him for a year-and-a-half, but she had to remember that Emmett had been right. It was for Jasper.

Bella ran her fingertips lightly down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans and back up over the fine, golden hairs of his chest. "Jasper, look at me." She caught his gaze with hers, concentrating on him, and as she saw the pupils of his eyes shrink to mere pinpricks then widen to nearly cover his brown irises, she quickly peeled her jeans and panties off, and softly pushed against him to move him away from her bed.

The errant thought zipped through her mind that she was glad her coven had made it a habit to remove their shoes or boots at the door.

She trailed her fingers over the smooth lines and curves of his chest and stomach as she made her way down to his navel and beyond. She unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper over his already straining dick. As she pushed the denim down over his hips, she caught the waistband of the dark grey boxer briefs he preferred and quickly shoved them down his strong, well-shaped legs. He would make a stunning vampire because he was already a beautiful human. Kneeling down in front of him, she gently removed his pants, and then slid her hands upward.

She kissed and licked his thigh to his hip bone and nuzzled against his lower abdomen. She loved the fine golden hairs forming a trail down from his navel.

His breath was coming more quickly, and she glanced up at his face, seeing his full lips parted and his eyes half closed. His fingers threaded through her hair as she kissed and licked, tasting his slightly salty yet spicy skin, breathing in as much of his cinnamon and cloves as she could. She turned enough to delicately kiss his swollen cock, and his breath caught as her fingers slipped around the thick base.

"Oh, Bella," he gasped, and when her lips slipped over the head of his dick, his fingers tightened in her hair, and he thrust toward her, not able to control the reactions of his body. "Oh, God, Bella. I love your pretty mouth on me."

And she loved the satiny feel of his smooth skin on her tongue, and the darker, muskier scent and taste of him. She wanted his scent all over her.

Taking all of him into her mouth, his fingers clenched handfuls of her hair, and he groaned louder. "Bella. Bella, please. I want you. Please."

Sliding her hands over the trembling muscles of his thighs, she sucked at him and then swirled her tongue around the head before slipping her lips over him again, and reaching to grip his firm ass. He was so warm, and she wondered if she would miss the heat of him under her cool hands. No, she would take him and love him any way that she could, and when he was a vampire, she wouldn't have to be so, so careful with him.

"Please, Bella!" He bent over her, untangling his fingers from her hair and sliding his hands down the sides of her head. "You smell so good…so good. Ohhhhhhh…it's so good, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come."

Gently, so gently she pulled her lips slowly over his dick, careful to keep her teeth from him, and caught his hands with hers. She licked his full length and trailed kisses up his belly to his chest, and tugged at his hands, backing toward her bed.

Again, she would try to keep his hands occupied, despite how badly she wanted them over every inch of her body.

She raised herself up enough to sit on the edge of the high mattress and pulled him toward her, staring into his eyes. "Jasper, I love you."

His eyes traveled down her body, and he moaned again. "I want you so bad, Bella. You're so beautiful." His right hand gripped his hard dick as he moved over her, pressing his lips to hers, and urging her to lie back on the soft comforter. He braced his left hand on the bed beside her shoulder, trying to keep his weight off her.

She kissed him, licking over his lips, tasting him, and then moaning loudly as she felt him slip inside her.

He sucked in a breath and curled over her, his forehead against hers, his hair falling forward and tickling her face. He braced both hands on the bed as his chest heaved with his breaths. "Bella, it's…it's so good. It's so good." His entire body shuddered, and he groaned. "God, you feel so good, I'm afraid to move."

"You feel so good inside me." She placed her hands on either side of his face and urged him up. "Jasper, look at me."

When his eyes snapped open and met hers, she slid her hands down his throat to his chest and pushed lightly, wanting him to raise up. As much as she craved feeling his entire body covering hers, she didn't dare let him. She was afraid her glamour might not be strong enough to alter or blur his perception of that.

She grasped his right hand, licked his large fingers, and moved them to where they were joined, and he took over, his venom-slicked fingers sliding over her and circling, sending jolts of pleasure through her.

He raised his left hand, and she caught it with hers, holding his fingers as she brought them to her mouth, and kissed his knuckles.

"Bella, I want to touch you," he whispered.

"I want you to make love to me." Slowly, she raised her legs and lightly gripped his hips, urging him to move.

He eased back from her and slid haltingly into her. He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back, and the movement of his fingers faltered. "Oh, my fucking God, Bella. I can't believe how good you feel." He slid into her again, feeling every slick inch of her, and reached to grab her hip.

She held his hand to her hip, knowing he wouldn't last. She could almost feel how close his orgasm was, and though she wanted to come, she was almost afraid that she would lose control and hurt him. The first time they had made love, she had been straddling his hips, and held one of his hands down on the bed and the other to her head, and she had nearly bitten him when she came. She feared getting that close to biting him again or squeezing him too hard. She would end up frustrated, but he would be safe.

He was clenching his teeth as his thrusts came faster, and his breaths were rushing in and out of him. Her perfume surrounded him and filled his mind. He'd never smelled anything as good as Bella before. He bent toward her, watching her black eyes, staring at that pretty mouth, remembering all the things she did to him. That was all so good, but he'd never felt anything as good as being inside Bella, and he knew he was going to come. He tried to take his left hand from hers so he could hold her other hip as he pushed into her, but she wouldn't let go.

Pulling back and sliding into her again; he couldn't hang on much longer. He gasped as the first spike of pleasure began, and he forced his dick as deeply as it would go. She moved his left hand, bringing it to her pretty mouth, and she slid his index finger between her luscious pink lips, and when she began to suck, he exploded inside her. His dick pulsed over and over, shooting his come into her, as he groaned and ground his teeth, but he couldn't take his eyes from her perfect face.

As he thrust into her again, she slowly pulled his finger from between her lips, then her tongue swept up the side and she kissed the tip, and he came again. Or that's what it felt like to him as his balls tightened against his body and pure bliss shot through him. He came so hard it hurt, and he thought that maybe he had blacked out for a time because when he opened his eyes to look for her face, he was lying beside her on her bed, and her hand was combing through his sweaty hair.

He was exhausted, but he managed to raise his limp arm and touch her cheek. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled at him, reached to kiss his lips, and whispered, "I love you. I will be back for you."

..


	7. I'll Wait for You

Smut University 2013 by Project Team Beta

Sell the Sizzle, Not the Steak

Prompt: Try writing a lemon in which you "tell" what is happening between your lovers, and then rewrite that same passage "showing" the significance of their encounter. It may help to put yourself in your protagonists' shoes and describe exactly what it feels like to you. If you concentrate on the things that appeal to you during sex, chances are good that you'll be able to convey that to your readers.

**A/N:** Uh, yeah. I skipped right over Smut U's #7 because I just couldn't get me to do it. So this is for homework #8. The last one!

About 3077 words.

* * *

Smut University 2013 – 8

**I'll Wait for You**

She watched him from the cover of the trees. She'd caught glimpses of him over the past eighteen months, and her still heart had ached more deeply with each brief sighting. Edward, Alice, and Emmett had kept her apprised of his progress through Forks High, but she hadn't needed them to tell her of his sadness and yearning—she had felt it with each strong beat of his heart.

Emmett had found her in the forest a year ago and told her of Jasper's single-minded determination to excel at nearly everything he did. He'd never spoken to Emmett about his reasoning—they hadn't spoken to each other much at all—but Emmett had thought that Jasper wanted Bella to be proud of him.

She had broken down in tearless sobs when Emmett had told her that. She already loved Jasper with her whole being. There wasn't any way that she could be more proud or more in love with him than she already was.

.

-oOoOo-

She wasn't supposed to be there; wasn't allowed to trespass on the Quileute's land. It could mean the end of her long existence if they caught her, but throughout all her thinking and planning; throughout the eighteen months of longing and working to protect him, her plan had come together. It had evolved into the most opportune situation with the least amount of pain to those around him. His parents would mourn the loss of him, but didn't almost every vampire's creation leave someone behind to grieve?

"Jasper," she whispered from the cover of trees on the cliff above the south end of First Beach. She'd watched him the entire day, and she had thought several times that he had been able to sense her presence nearby.

When he'd awakened that morning, he had stood looking out his bedroom window into the forest behind his parents' modest home; just gazing into the trees. She thought she could feel his sadness, tinged with a timid sliver of hope.

Later in the day, when he and his parents had filed out of the house to the older but well-kept SUV, the gold mortar board clutched in his hand, blue and gold tassel swinging, and the gown draped over his arm, he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned back toward the house. He had peered intently into the thick pines beyond it as he made sure his crisp white shirt was tucked into his navy blue slacks and adjusted the dark blue silk tie.

She knew that with his human eye sight he wouldn't be able to see her hidden there, but the ache in her stone-like heart eased as she gazed longingly at him. He had grown taller and had filled out in the six months since she had actually seen him last, and she yearned to run her fingers through the golden hair that had lengthened and curled slightly as it touched his shoulders.

After the graduation ceremony, she had watched from the trees surrounding the school as the new graduates and their friends and relatives poured out of auditorium in a happy flood—groups forming, breaking apart, and reforming with peals of laughter, booming congratulations, and the ever-present bright yellow gowns swirling around it all as photos were taken and videos were captured.

At the edge of it all, stood Jasper, his parents, and a few of his friends and team mates. He stood taller than most of them, and his lustrous hair had made it easy for her to pick him out. His sensuous lips curved up in a smile as his mother took picture after picture, but the sentiment didn't reach his deep brown eyes. He'd briefly smile for his petite mother, and then look over the heads of his classmates as if he were searching for someone.

His father gathered him and his mother, and they joined the line of vehicles driving toward the local popular restaurant for their congratulatory dinners. Bella followed closely behind, remaining unseen.

After desserts and coffees, the families had soon separated; heading toward their respective homes, and Bella followed Jasper again and waited while he was inside. He soon reappeared, dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and boots, and carrying a large blue towel, a duffel bag, and a cooler. He placed them in the bed of his truck, hopped in the driver's seat, and drove away to meet his friends at First Beach in La Push for the graduation bonfire.

As the sun drew closer to the dark grey ocean, Bella watched silently as Jasper's shoulders dropped and his head hung lower. She had promised that she would be back when he graduated, but for her plan to work, she could not be seen by anyone.

She ached to go to him, but stayed hidden, her eyes drinking in his almost ethereal beauty. He had changed into cut-offs and had pulled off his T-shirt. He was sitting on a towel he had dropped over a driftwood log near the large fire. The bright, colorful flames cast a golden glow over him, and Bella's breath caught at the stunning splendor of him. His smoothly muscled body had filled out, and he was more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen. If she could cry, she would have shed tears at how achingly lovely he was, and her heart called to him.

.

-oOoOo-

As night fell, a few stars twinkled, the moon peeked through breaks in the clouds, and Jasper sighed heavily as he lifted his face up to them, his arms propped on his thighs, his hands clasped in front of him. A few of his friends had tried to interest him in a game of football, but he had turned them down, preferring to sit and stare into the multi-colored flames of the driftwood fire.

He stood slowly, spoke quietly to a few of the young men and women near him, and walked along the beach, avoiding the dancing couples and skirting around the smaller groups laughing and drinking.

A gasping breath caught in Bella's throat as she felt his heartache and misery as he shuffled through the waves rolling up the sand. He moved closer to her hiding spot, and she could hardly stand to wait any longer, but remindd herself it would only be a little while longer.

At last, Jasper had moved far enough down the beach, away from the recent graduates and their friends, and they paid him no mind as he took a step farther into the water and stopped. He doubted they could even see him, despite the light of the half-moon. As the waves rolled into his calves and flowed away around his feet, he looked back over his shoulder at his classmates seated around the fire. Then his head rose, his eyes gazing at the clouds scuttling across the night sky.

He inhaled a halting breath. "Bella, you were supposed to come back," he whispered at the ocean, his voice cracking with his despair. He had missed her so much. Their infrequent phone calls had done nothing to ease the constant ache in his chest, and then he hadn't heard from her for two months. He feared she had found someone else.

He had been faithful to her—turning down many offers of movie or pizza dates, and going home early from after-game parties. He loved her and had longed for her. He had dreamt of her and daydreamed about her for eighteen long months. Even before she had left to study in Europe, he had dreamed of her and how she had touched him and loved him.

He stooped down, scooped up a rounded stone revealed by the retreating water, and tossed it out into the waves. Maybe she had found someone else—someone older, smarter, better looking.

What would he do without her?

He let out a sorrowful sigh and turned to one of the paths that led to the parking lot. He had finally graduated, but he wasn't in the mood to celebrate; especially since there were so many couples on the beach, reminding him of what he didn't have.

Bella had told him she would come back to him, and she hadn't. The day wasn't officially over until midnight, but he was losing his last bit of hope. He would just get in his truck and head home. He didn't care about the cooler or the towel.

He made his way farther from his friends—the friends who never understood why he never dated any of the pretty girls who followed him around and tried to get his attention; the friends who never understood that he barely saw those girls. None of them could compare to his Bella, and he had promised that he would wait for her.

The dull ache in his chest moved up to his throat, forming a lump that constricted his breathing, and he couldn't stifle his sob. His right hand went to his chest, repeating a movement it had made many times over the last year-and-a-half, and his wet eyes moved to look out over the ocean again as he reached for the door handle of his truck.

"Why didn't you come back? You said you would come back." He climbed into his truck, started the engine, and drove slowly away.

Bella had raced ahead of him and waited for him beyond the Quileutes' inflexibly held border, relieved to be off their land, and listened intently to the sound of the engine as he came closer to her. She had decided to step out into the road to make him stop if she had to when she heard the truck slowing and saw him pull to the side of the road.

He'd only gone a few miles when the tears he couldn't hold back any longer made it nearly impossible for him to see, and he drove to a graveled pull-off and shut off the engine. A strangled cry tore through his throat, and he pounded the steering wheel with his fists. "You said you'd come back!"

"Jasper," Bella whispered, stepping out from between the firs that lined the deserted road and to the edge of the beam of his truck's headlights.

As quietly as she spoke, he had heard her, and his head snapped up toward her voice. He almost couldn't believe his eyes; she was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was wearing a pale colored, gauze-like skirt and long-sleeved shirt, and the mild ocean breeze coming in from behind him was making her long hair swirl gently around her shoulders. She looked just like an angel to him.

She raised her hand to block the light from her eyes, and he scrambled to turn them off and get out of the truck, nearly falling down in his haste. He pushed the door closed and walked slowly toward her, drinking in her surreal beauty. She practically glowed in the moonlight. She stepped silently over the gravel and rocks toward him, raising her arms, her hands reaching out to him.

Still not quite believing she was actually there, when he was close enough, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body. Joy filled him as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her perfume that, once again, was so much better than he had remembered. He couldn't help crying out her name as he kissed her neck, and his hands held her tightly to him.

"Bella, I thought you weren't coming back. You haven't called me in two months." His frantic kisses covered her face and neck; he couldn't get enough of her. He had been in physical pain he had missed her so much, but with each kiss that desolate ache receded further and further from his memory. "I was looking for you all day, but I didn't see you with your family at graduation, and I…I started to think you weren't coming," he murmured into her neck, his words coming faster and faster. "I heard Emmett say they were all leaving to go camping right afterwards, but I still hoped I'd see you, but I didn't see you at the beach, and—"

"I told you I would come back for you." Her dead heart swelled with the force and strength of his love, and her own urgent kisses fluttered over his chest and neck, his jaw and cheeks as she kissed away his tears. Her cool hands tugged at his waist, and she tried to urge him to follow her. "Come with me, Jasper."

"There's a bonfire at the beach, and food and…Do you want to see the guys?" He stared into her dark eyes and icy fear suddenly shot through him. "You're staying, right? You're going to stay, aren't you?" He caught her face with his large hands, silently begging her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

She could actually feel his sudden prickle of dread and fear, and her hands reached up to grasp his beautiful face, and she brushed stray golden strands back behind his ear. "I won't ever leave you again. Will you come with me?"

She had to get him away before anyone raised an alarm and began searching for him, and before her scent was discovered by the wolves who protected the lands they were on the border of.

"I would go anywhere with you, Bella."

.

-oOoOo-

Lying beside him on her bed, her right hand slid up his left thigh as her darkened eyes drank in his golden magnificence. He was already breathing heavily with anticipation, and when her fingers brushed over his swollen cock he gasped loudly, and his fingers tightened in the hair at the back of her head.

As strong as he was as a human, he still couldn't hurt her; even as he groaned and forced her mouth to his. He licked and tasted her, his mouth covering hers, his tongue slipping between her lips. His right fingers flexed and took hold of even more of her hair, and his left hand caught her jaw and held her to him.

He broke the desperate kiss and stared into her eyes, his fingers releasing her and sliding down over her head. "_Never_ leave me again." His voice hitched, and his rich brown eyes grew bright with tears. "I don't think I could survive if you…"

"Don't," she whispered to him. "Don't cry, Jasper. I won't leave you. _Nothing_ could make me leave you again." She slid her right leg over his, and pushed herself up to straddle him while nipping at his full lips. "I won't. I love you." She reached for his hard dick and slid her thumb over the tip, spreading his pre-come over the head before she raised herself up and slid down over his full length, making him moan and thrust upwards.

"You're cold," he said gasping, forcing his head even deeper into the pillows, and his hands roughly gripping her hips.

She rose up and eased down again. "Yes." She hadn't used her glamour on him that time; there was no need to keep her true nature from him any longer. She leaned forward, her hair falling over her shoulder, and she drew her tongue slowly over his stiff nipple and then gently sucked.

He moaned in pleasure as he thrust up against her, filling her. "Oh, God, Bella. Oh, God, that's so good. I missed you. I missed you so much."

Trailing her tongue over his muscular chest, she reached to his throat and inhaled the spicy scent of him; even richer and fuller than it had been before. "I missed you, Jasper." She breathed across his ear and kissed his jaw. "I thought about you constantly. I wanted you every minute of every day." Pressing her lips to his throat, she felt his fast, strong heartbeat and breathed in his masculine scent. She slowly licked his neck, tasting him again—the dark cinnamon and spice of his blood just beneath the thin surface of his skin, and she grew even more aroused at the thought of tasting his blood.

But not yet…not yet.

She licked him again, spreading her venom over his throat and across his shoulder, preparing to bite him and make him hers.

She was so lost in his scent and the feel of him sliding into her again and again; he actually caught her off guard when he reached for her clit, caressing and circling it, his liquid brown eyes watching her.

She sat up deliberately, making him hold still, drawing her hands down over his unblemished chest, brushing over his nipples and following the trail of fine, dark blond hair down his firm stomach. Her left hand slid over his right as he stroked her, bringing her closer to her release.

The rate of her breathing nearly matched his as she felt the tension in her lower abdomen coil tighter. She gently rolled her hips over him, feeling his heat deep inside her, his warm hands on her body, his hot breath over her cool skin as he sat up to kiss her. His tongue slipping between her lips sent her, finally, over the edge, and she growled as she came, her muscles tightening around him, her hands gripping his wide shoulders, as the euphoric spasms overtook her.

She trembled against him and felt his lips on her throat, kissing and sucking at her skin as he groaned.

"Oh, fuck, Bella, that was…that felt so…to feel you come on me…" Then his arms wrapped around her, spreading his hands across her back, through and over her hair, and he tensed, throwing his head back, and his breath hissing through his clenched teeth.

Purring with the aftershocks of her own orgasm, she lowered him to the bed as she felt his release overwhelm him. His body shook beneath her, his hands clenched into fists against her back, and he moaned and strained up against her as she kissed him and murmured her love to him.

She licked wetly along the top of his shoulder and his throat, tasting him again. Whispering her love and promising that the pain would end, she held him as he shuddered in her arms. Then she swore she would be waiting for him as she tenderly, lovingly sliced through his flawless skin and drank deeply of his very essence before filling him with her venom.

..


End file.
